The Stirrings
by mcbeanbunce
Summary: After Jonas experiences a new type of memory, he tries to deal with the new urges in a town that hasn't felt anything for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

"Stirrings"

A Giver FanFiction by Will Beattie

Giver Originally written by Lois Lowry

Chapter 1: "A Special Lesson"

Jonas and Fiona approached the outside of the Givers office. He slammed the break of his bike and Fiona followed close behind.

"So… uh… I guess I'll see you tonight?" Fiona stuttered, struggling to make eye contact. "Yeah!" exclaimed Jonas, evidently not realising Fiona's true feelings for him. Jonas ran up the stairs to the front door, as Fiona stayed behind, getting a good angle on Jonas's fit and sweaty body. She had to look away before he reached the top, as she had to have dry panties for her day working at the House of Old.

Jonas heard the click of the door unlocking and swiftly entered. He exchanged quick small talk with the receptionist before bursting open the door to the Giver's room. To his surprise, The Giver was standing stark naked, his wrinkly reproductive organ dangling for all to see. "We have a special lesson for you today, Jonas. Something that will stay with you forever." The Giver stated, excited.

Jonas looked to the ground, blushing. He immediately knew that it was going to be about the Stirrings. "I… I can't wait. I've been looking forward to this memory for a while." Jonas smiled as he unrobed himself and lay face down on the bed.

The Givers hands felt different today against his exposed skin. They were warm and slippery. A word came into his head… "Lube". The memory finally started. He looked up; he was in someone's bedroom. He was half expecting a naked woman to walk into the room. What he got was very different. He opened up a silver rectangular object. The word "laptop" flashed into his brain. Suddenly his fingers went to work. On the screen a small arrow clicked a button saying "open private window" and they proceeded to click the small keys containing letters. The first one "P". Up next "O" and finished off with R, N, H, U, B, a period, C, O again and finally M. He felt his head looking around the room, as if to make sure no one was there before his finger finally pressing the button with big letters saying, "ENTER"

The page loaded and Jonas was presented with page upon page of small images with naked people pressed up against each other.

He felt something tingling down below. Something he hadn't felt since his dream about Fiona… This must be the stirrings.

Jonas finally was brought back into awareness. He looked around to see the all too familiar sight of the books and chair in the Givers room. He rose up from the bed. "How did you feel?" the Giver questioned. "Good… I think." Jonas replied. "Does it make you want to do things with other people?" The Giver opened himself up, as if to invite Jonas in. Jonas noticed something different about the Giver. Gone was the sad and wrinkly reproductive organ dangling between his legs and in its place was a giant throbbing, veiny masterpiece. A small breath of air escaped Jonas's trembling lips. "Uh… look at the time mister Giver," Jonas pointed to the clock "I must be going." The Giver looked disappointed, as he hadn't had a true human connection since his partner was released all those years ago. But The Giver knew that he would be given much more then a chastisement if he forced himself on the innocent little boy. He held himself back as Jonas and his smooth, soft skin ran through the door.

Jonas ran past the receptionist and through the front door to see Fiona waiting outside. He was confused, as he's left his lesson early and Fiona wasn't supposed to finish work until later. Fiona jerked her head upward after hearing the slam of the door behind Jonas. She realized it might look strange to him if he saw that she had waited the whole day outside the office for Jonas, so she proceeded to act like she wasn't there for him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Jonas! Wasn't expecting to see you here, I was just waiting for… uh… Asher!" Jonas knew this wasn't true, as Fiona would know that Asher would be at the recreation centre at this hour. But Jonas, after experiencing that newest memory knew that he wanted to recreate what he saw with Fiona, so whatever lie she was telling he would go along with. "Hey!" Jonas yelled back from the top step "What a coincidence, I'm looking for Asher as well! He's probably still at the recreation centre, I'll go there with you." Fiona blushed as Jonas ran down to greet her. They both climbed onto there bikes and set off into the community.

The ride to the recreation centre was awkward. They both wanted the same thing but neither of them could work up the courage to bring it up. As houses upon houses whizzed by in a blur of black and greys, Fiona finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "So… what are you doing in your training?" Jonas knew he was forbidden to reveal anything, but getting laid was the only thing on his mind right now. He replied with, "The Giver taught me about the stirrings." Fiona looked at him, shocked, as she hadn't been taking the pills for weeks.

She nervously questioned him, "Did… did you enjoy it?" Jonas looked her dead in the eye. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The House Of Old

The plan of going to the recreation centre to greet Asher had completely escaped both Fiona and Jonas's mind as they stared into each other's unblinking eyes. Fiona broke the cutting silence with a comment that got Jonas's heart pumping. "You know the bathroom in the House Of Old wouldn't be occupied right now, we could sneak in…" Jonas looked up at her "Yeah that would be fun." Jonas nervously stuttered.

They pulled into the back street behind the house of the old.

"Come through here" Fiona commanded as she tugged Jonas to a rusty old door. "We come back through here to empty out the water into the river, but since everything is on a such a tight schedule no one will be there," she assured him as she dug around her pockets for a key. In any other situation Jonas would have used his better judgement and left, but his urges were so prominent that it never even crossed his mind that he could get a chastisement. The door cracked open revealing the room where he had previously washed Larissa. However it was very different without the bustling sound of the elders chatting. He could barely even see 2 metres in front of him with the lights out, but it was almost as if Fiona was emitting a shining light from her smooth skin. Jonas didn't notice the shining though as he was checking out her boobs.

"Let's hang out here for a minute," Fiona suggested as they reached one of the bathtubs. They stopped and stood awkwardly staring at each other for a solid 10 seconds. Finally, Jonas pulled Fiona's head forward and pressed his lips against hers. Fiona didn't really know what was happening, as she had never been exposed to the concept of kissing before, but after watching all those videos Jonas knew what he was doing and Fiona knew she liked it.

Jonas slowly started to slide his quivering hand down Fiona's tunic. She shuddered as he reached her external reproductive organ. With there lips still pressed up against each other Fiona wanted to feel Jonas's bare skin up touching her. She ripped his tunic off him violently revealing his oily, glistening abs staring at her directly in the face. Knowing she had to get closer to the 6 throbbing lumps of flesh, she slammed her face into them. The force of the thrust knocked Jonas back. But he wasn't going to let a small stumble keep him out sliding into the puss puss. Before he was going to really get into it, he checked out his reproductive organ. Much like the Givers earlier, the small dangling boy was replaced with a giant, veiny man. Fiona looked up, a shocked look on her face. After staring at it for a while, trying to process what her eyes were taking in, she responded to it with "me likey!"

Jonas didn't need words, just actions to establish himself as the alpha-male in this relationship. He picked Fiona up and slung her over his shoulder. As he took her over to the bathtub, he noticed that his back was dripping wet. Jonas wasn't usually a sweaty person and he hadn't got into a bathtub yet. He looked over his shoulder to see that Fiona was the source of the moisture. Usually such a vulgar scenario would repulse him, but he didn't mind this time. He simply continued back toward a bathtub. A certain tub caught his eye, the one he had bathed Larissa in earlier. He felt like he wanted his adventure from the first stirring to come full circle, so he chose this location as where to do the deed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Full Circle

Jonas thought he knew what he was in for. After all, he had spent a solid hour watching all those videos. But as he lay Fiona over the edge of the bathtub and prepared himself for entry, a wave of nerves hit him. What if he didn't know what he was doing? What if Fiona didn't enjoy it? What if Fiona shat all over him? All these thoughts held him back.

Fiona could see his discomfort and decided to take control of the situation. She grabbed Jonas by the shoulders and pushed him onto the floor. Jonas was confused at first, but eventually just decided to roll with it. "This is what you want, isn't it" Fiona told him, almost menacingly. He felt the cold and damp floor against his bare back as she pinned him down by the shoulders. It was finally time, as Fiona placed herself just above Jonas's pole, sticking straight up. They both breathed in as Fiona plunged herself onto it. They collectively winced as if to prepare for pain, but rather it felt nice. They made a silent agreement to continue and Fiona raised herself up and back down.

Fiona continued this for a while. They were sweaty, sticky and tired. But they persevered. Fiona let out an involuntary moan while Jonas took a swig of his water bottle. After about twenty minutes Jonas realized that the feeling had changed, like he needed to piss. He knew what this was. "Quick Fiona, get on your knees!" He yelled. Fiona didn't want to finish, but it seemed urgent so she quickly pulled her self off and got herself into a kneeling position. Jonas got up and continued to make the motion Fiona was doing with his hand. Fiona was confused what was going on, but decided to let Jonas take control as she had the entire time. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere an explosion of warm white sticky liquid burst out of his reproductive organ and all over Fiona's face. He was almost upset. Why had the Giver given him the ability to see colour when he was just going to make her face white again. She gasped, shocked and took in a breath of air before the next wave started.

By the time he had done white liquid was dripping from every one of Fiona's crevices. She wiped out her ears and swallowed all of it in her mouth before pushing Jonas down to stare her reproductive organ face to face. "I gave you what you want," she began "now to return the favour." Before pushing Jonas into the organ that could only be compared to a roast beef sandwich. Almost instinctively, he began to lick it. The more and more he did it the damper it became. He realized that this was where the liquid from earlier that dribbled down his back came from. He pulled his face away to take a deep breath in and wiped some of the moisture off his face before squinting and going back in for seconds.

Fiona let out a blood-curdling scream before Jonas was blasted back by a wave of murky white liquid that burst out of her reproductive organ. He went flying across the room and crashed into one of the bathtubs at the back. He slowly rose from his position on the ground. After the white stuff had come out of his reproductive organ he noticed that it had become soft and squishy again. But in the time it had taken for him to lick Fiona and get blasted across the room, it had become rock hard again. Fiona saw this and beckoned him to come over. He jumped on her and they began all over again.


End file.
